In Memoriam Percy Weasley
by mimbulus-mimbletonia
Summary: ONESHOT- Ginny struggles to come to terms with the loss of her brother and struggles for the closure she desperately needs. Non DH compliant


**In memoriam- Percy Weasley**

She had never intended to go there in her parents lifetime, if at all, nevertheless Ginny found herself wandering the ministry cemetary, her mind in turmoil.

In the aftermath of the war, the ministry had tried to make a quick fix, clean-up job, unsurprisingly it hadn't worked.  
Bodies had been taken and hastily buried, and Ministry cemeteries sprang up for the late employees lost in battle. Needless to say the tombs were plain, marked only with the employees ID number, with the occasional name. The only identification made would be made by loyal ministry workers, as the ministry didn't want to take any chances, with the brutal images of war still in recent memory.

When the Battle of Hogwarts had begun, Ginny had been at Hogwarts with Harry, Hermione and Ron, studying for their final exams. Ginny vaguely recalled sirens being let off in the corridors, and being rushed into what had been Dumbledore's office, whilst the Order arrived.

Ginny had been in a blur, not paying attention to those flooing into the office, which magically expanded to accommodate the vast numbers. It was only when Ron had steered her towards her family who had flooed in, Percy stood behind the others with awkwardness, that she realised this might be the last time she would see them all together. Her last clear memory before the battle had been with her family, when she'd run into Percy's outstretched arms, sobbing, "Oh, Perce."

For as long as she could remember, Percy had been the favourite of her brothers. As the youngest, and the only girl, Ginny had often felt isolated. Bill and Charlie were so much older than her that their minds were on a completely different wavelength, not that she could blame them for their lack of understanding towards a little sister they saw only in the summer months.

Fred and George had always had each other, which was only natural for twins, and Ron, though closest to her in age, had always aspired to be like his brothers, and was always too busy trying to live up to them.

As a child, Ginny would often sit in Percy's room and read while he worked at his desk. Most of the time they would just sit in silence, comfortable in knowing they had each others company, but on occasion Percy would talk to her about new spells he had learnt, or sit and explain what he was reading.

By the time Percy had left home in his fifth year, Ginny felt she knew him inside and out, and it had killed her to see him leave.

Seeing Percy return, however late in the game, had brought a true smile to Ginny's face, the type only Harry could bring. A fire had lit in Ginny's heart which had long been engulfed by sadness, but the moment was short, for mere hours later she had seen him die in battle.

Percy and Charlie Weasley were both killed that day.

Charlie, not being under the employ of the Ministry, was buried in a family tomb; Percy however was taken to be buried in a ministry grave, much to the Weasleys protests.

Arthur resigned immediately, and Molly was too distraught to even think of visiting the cemetery. Ron, Bill and the twins had looked in a catalogue of ministry ID numbers, so that they could find Percy's grave, but had been disgusted to find no such grave existed; since then they had made no further attempt to find Percy's resting site.

Ginny was another story, though she never physically entered the ministry she devoted every spare minute of her time to trawling through ministry data, desperately seeking the closure her family needed.

A year had passed since the final battle, and Ginny had consented to accompanying Harry to a ministry organised memorial service held at the ministries own cemetery. Harry only went out of obligation, feeling his duty to the dead rose above his distaste for the ministry. Asked to take the service, Harry stood on the podium and delivered a speech, whilst Ginny wandered over to some of the graves, distraught at the loss of her brothers, still raw in her mind.

Passing several graves marked, 'Unknown', Ginny became distressed, tripping on a loose tree root and falling to the floor in tears.

Harry had been in the middle of his speech when he saw Ginny fall, he called out to her and hastened to her side; finding her sat up on her knees with tears falling from her eyes, but smiling in sad rejoice.

Ginny hiccupped, and spoke softly, "I found him Harry, and he's here."

Harry looked to the grave Ginny had gestured at, and let out a strangled sob of laughter.

Ginny read the inscription, "Here lies a most devoted employee, known only as Weatherby."


End file.
